The King Bloopa Super Show
by Shadow Pumpkinhead
Summary: Koopa sends the Mario Bros into another universe, where they meet the Simpsons, XMen and Teen Titans, and try to get back home.


The King Bloopa Super Show

It's a glorious, sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. We see our two heroic plumbers, Mario and Luigi, relaxing at home watching the latest internet webisode titled "King Koopa Bloopers part two," and munching on spaghetti and meatballs, drinking sodas, and laughing until they cry.

The Mario Bros laughed. "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha."

"Momma Mia! Did you see the look on Koopa's face, that was totally priceless," Mario said.

"I wish I had a camera to capture the moment," said Luigi.

Mario nods his head in agreement, takes a swallow of pop then comments; "Won't get an argument on that one, Luigi."

"You know I wonder what his highness, King Bloppa is doing right at this minute?" Luigi asked his brother.

"Aw, nuts, I forgot we need a good night's sleep tonight," Mario replied. "Tomorrow, I promised we'd visit Toad and our lovely lady, Princess Peach, for some BBQ party to celebrate her 21st birthday."

"Okeedokey, Mario, maybe we visit King Koopa (or should I say King Bloopa,") both Mario and Luigi laughed out loud.

"Goodnight, Luigi," said Mario.

"Goodnight, Mario," replied Luigi, as both brothers went to bed.

Meanwhile, later at Bloopa's castle, we find our fiendish reptile friend ranting, raving, & scheming. Also taking

An occasional slurp of "Burpola Cola"

Bloopa says to everyone around him, "Awright, everybody& goombah's too get outta here. I& Kemek need a few moments

To plan on how we're gonna get rid of those Super Dumber Plumbers". Every critter skitters quickly out of Bloopa's

Den room. Finally, Bloopa & Kemek begin their brainstorming session. Bloopa & Kemek plop down onto Bloopa's favorite couch, then knock off another bottle of Burpola.Bloopa gives off long, loud burp speaks, "Kemek, whats your latest invention,

& is it ready for tomorrow?"Kemek turns and speaks, "It's an alternate reality gun. It's A-1 guaranteed to get rid of

Those Super Dumber Plumbers. That way you can soon be the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom".

Bloopa claps his hands & claws together in applause, his claws giving off bright sparks.Bloopa then growls, "Good, we'll

Give them Super Dumber Plumbers a lesson that they & the Mushroom Kingdom won't soon forget. Besides it's time to

Catch some ZZZZZZZ'S, & dream of a Super Dumber Plumber free world."Kemek to Bloopa, "Goodnight sir".

END OF CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 2

A new day's just begun in Bloopa's castle. We see Bloopa rising out of bed & stretching, yawning, & ready to put

His plan into action. A loud THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, IS HEARD AS Bloopa descends the stairs from his

Bed room to his planning / war room meeting area.Bloopa enters the room & spots Kemek just now putting the finishing

Touches on his invention, stops & says to Kemek. "Are my Bloppa Troopa's & 12 Goombah warriors, & the Secret

Appliance ready?" Kemek looks straight at Bloopa & squeaks, "Yes Sir, the plans are ready. Just give the word".

Bloopa grins & gives the GO signal. With glee Bloopa adds, "Now I can finally become Emperor of the Mushroom Kingdom

By getting rid of the Super Dumber Plumbers at last!"

Koopa turns to Kemek and orders in a loud growl of a voice "Get my flying machine ready. The hour has arrived."

"Indeed it has, sir," growls Kemek.

Koopa and Kemek jump into their flying bathtub armed with the Reality Gun. Koopa taps the "Go" button, then he and Kemek are heard shouting, "And away we go!" As they take off for the Mushroom Kingdom.

Meanwhile at a Kingdom called Mushroom, we find the party for Princess Peach at full steam ahead. Everyone is celebrating and having the time of their lives. In a private room in Princess Peach's castle, we see Mario, Luigi, and Toad talking to the Princess.

Toad, Luigi, and Princess are listening intently as Mario speaks, "Swell party going on here isn't it? I, Luigi, and Toad have just installed a gift for you in your Situation Room. It's a Bloopa Detecting Radar. This way, if Bloopa's up to no good we'll know about it before he knows what hit him!"

"Momma Mia, I can't wait to see the look on his face once we're one step behind him," Luigi talking animatedly.

Suddenly, a scream is heard, then the sirens of the Mushroom Kingdom sound off at once, with lights blinking on and off furiously.

Toad in alarm speaks out, "Fellas, I think we all spoke too soon, here comes Koopa and 24 of his idiots!"

Mario, Luigi, and Peach look on in horror as everyone runs for their lives. "OH NO, NOT BLOOPA AGAIN!" they exclaimed.

To be continued….


End file.
